50th Hunger Games
by Coreyy2013
Summary: First try at a fanfic. It's the 50th Hunger Games, where Haymitch wins. But i'm doing it from the point of view of the other male tribute. I hope you like it, I've only written the first chapter, but i'll add more and more soon. Leave a review on what you think of it?


50th Hunger Games (2nd Quarter Quell) (Told from the point of view of the second, unknown boy tribute. I have christened him, Sam.)

CHAPTER 1

I was sat in class, waiting for the bell to signal the end of the day. I had no plans, as per usual. I came from the wealthier part of town, as my mother was a merchant; known to the locals as Roober, the butcher. My name is Samuel Fielding and I'm 17, by the way. I stared at the clock, longing for the bell to ring. At long last the sound filled my ears, and I jumped up from my desk; I was always the first to leave class. There was only one reason for this, I wanted to avoid a girl, Maysilee Donner, the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, the traditional look for a merchant-born child. I waited outside, in the courtyard everyday just to get a glimpse of her. However, she always seemed to be around friends, the most common of all were Hazelle Hawthorn and Christine Everdeen. Today I was in my usual spot, hoping to get a chance to speak to her, to tell her how I felt; but she didn't come. I was forced to go home when it started to get dark, as my parents eat dinner traditionally. My mind was racing as I walked through the empty, cobbled streets towards my parents home above the shop. That night, many questions were left un-answered in my mind; Where was Maysilee? Is she okay? Is she in trouble? With both the worry about Maysilee and the daunting Reaping tomorrow, my mother had to concoct a sleeping syrup. I had a dreamless sleep, for a change.

I awoke to the sound of peacekeepers constructing the large screens and camera podiums across the square, In preparation for the reaping of the 50th Hunger Games. This was regarded as a special games, as it was known as a Quarter Quell. A couple month earlier, the familiar host of the games, Caesar Flickerman instructed President Snow opened the Quell envelope marked with an ornate '50' and he read the card, "To remind the rebels that for every Capitol citizen that died, two rebels died, this years games shall require twice as many tributes". The whole District was shocked, as this meant that 4 children would die instead of 2, District 12 rarely win The Hunger Games. Also, it means that there is more of a chance of me being reaped, but my name would only be in 6 times, as I've never been in the position where I've had to sign up for tesserae. As I reluctantly walked to the kitchen, to get my breakfast, I saw my mother putting my sister in her first reaping dress, and beside her was my usual outfit; A pair of ill-fitting grey pants, and a slightly discoloured, white shirt. Breakfast was the usual grain and hot milk, as my mother believed it to be "nutritious". I slowly put on my reaping clothes, dreading the day ahead, but keeping a strong face to protect my sister. In no-time it was 11am, time for us to go to the town square. As we left our shop, we were immediately separated to parents and children. I guided my sister over to the registration booth to prove that we showed-up. Here we are categorized into 14 groups. Each corresponding to a different age and both genders. I was near the back of the males section, whereas my sister would be stood right at the front, on the left. I glanced at the girls, and saw Maysilee, wearing a baby-blue dress, with matching shoes and silver earrings. Her new reaping outfit that I heard her talking about the other day.

The District 12 escort, Arlue Alyssum, adorned her usual magenta dress, that clashed horribly with her striking yellow hair, hobbled towards the microphone to begin the Reaping. "Welcome to the District 12 Reaping for the 50th Hunger Games. This will be a particularly exciting year!", squeaked Arlue, followed by her famous high-pitched giggle, "Let's start with the girls shall we?". She puts her freakishly small hand into the large glass bowl and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "The first female who will represent District 12 in this years Hunger Games is.. Veronica Prior". A 13 year old seam girl walks towards the stage, tears streaming from her face. She has 3 sister, but only one of them is within age to volunteer, but she stands with the other 16 year olds, looking frightened. "The second female who will represent District 12 in this years Hunger Games is.. Maysilee Donner!". I instantly look at Maysilee, I feel bile rising in my stomach, she slowly walks towards the stage. Hazelle and Christine clutch each other, unable to move. I also see Maysilee's twin sister, looking distraught, dumb-founded, heart-broken. She stands on the stage next to Veronica, keeping a strong face, but I see her lip quiver slightly. "Now onto the boy's, The first male who will represent District 12 in this years Hunger Games is.. Haymitch Abernathy". A 16-year-old seam boy a few feet away from me walks towards the stage, his face emotionless. "And finally, the second male who will represent District 12 in the 50th Hunger Games is... Samuel Fielding". I stare ahead of me whilst every face is turned towards me. The people in front of me part to let me through, but my body is reluctant to move. Somebody behind me pats me on the back, nudging me forward, and somehow my feet carry me towards the stage. I am going into the arena with Maysilee, only one tribute can come out alive, and the odds are not in our favour.


End file.
